


Pin Him Down

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Celebrity! Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Other, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Stalker, Supportive Magnus Bane, Teacher! Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: After their last encounter with Jonathan, Alec and Magnus were hoping they would leave him aloneUnfortunately, that is not the case***OR five times they see Jonathan again and the one time they try to pin him down
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480646
Comments: 29
Kudos: 69





	Pin Him Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long but I am BACK with the next part of the Jonathan trilogy. I decided to make it a trilogy so I am sorry to make you wait longer for the conclusion but it will be worth it.   
> Just a note that Jonathan does try to physically harm and assault Alec in parts 5 and 6 so if that's triggering for you please don't read. The first four parts he's just creepy, he doesn't get handsy until part 5.

_One_

Alec now had the red carpets down to a science now. It had taken him a few months to get used to the cameras and the yelling and everything that happened when they stepped out of their car. Now that they’d been out to the public for more than a year and were married, Alec was used to the events. 

Alec’s job was to stand next to Magnus and smile, shooting daggers at anyone who said anything gross about them, trying to keep his husband from noticing them. Magnus had been dealing with these creeps and assholes for years, but Alec always felt the need to protect him from them. Magnus already had dealt with so much, he didn’t need to deal with them for any longer in Alec’s mind, especially with Jonathan on the loose. Since he’d attacked Alec, Magnus had been on edge more than usual. 

Alec, on the other hand, had been repressing a lot of what happened. He’d gotten pretty good at it after years in the closet. He’d known he was gay from a very young age, but he’d pushed it down as much as he could to hide it from his family. He hadn’t come out to anyone until he came out to Max when his little brother had essentially moved into him and it became significantly harder to hide the boyfriend he had at the time. 

They were nearing the end of the carpet and Alec was just getting antsy. He always did when they were close to the door, he could see the threshold they would have to cross before they went from Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane, one of the most famous couples in Hollywood, to Magnus and Alexander, the two men who, by some miracle, had found each other. 

Alec saw the door out of the corner of his eye as he smiled. He was inching closer to it, trying to pull Magnus with him when he looked up and saw him. 

Jonathan was standing amongst the press at the barricades. And he was holding a camera. 

His first thought was to vomit when Jonathan blew him a kiss. Seeing him brought everything that had happened to the forefront of his mind. He felt the hard ground against his back, he felt Jonathan’s hands on him, his lips on him…

Alec shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. 

His second thought was to get Magnus out of there before he saw him because Alec was not unconvinced that Magnus wouldn’t just go and kill Jonathan right then and there. Alec wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist and began to not so subtly pull him towards the door. 

“Alexander?” Magnus looked up at him, confused. He then began looking around, almost sensing the danger around them. Alec watched his eyes and watched him narrow in on Jonathan. Jonathan only smiled and winked at him

Alec immediately gripped Magnus' waist tighter before talking without moving his lips, “no. don’t,”

“Alexander,” Magnus growled, speaking in the same fashion. 

“Inside,” Alec said, looking up at Jonathan than back at Magnus, “now,” 

“No,” Magnus said firmly, pulling out of Alec’s grasp. Alec quickly grabbed his hand and turned to pull him inside, waving slightly at the press as he pulled his husband along. He was not about to let Magnus potentially kill Jonathan. He’d been talking about doing that too often for Alec’s liking since he’d been attacked. Alec was beginning to get scared that Magnus might actually kill him. 

“Let go of me!” Magnus hissed as Alec pulled him into the building. Alec ignored him, only kept pulling him along before Alec shoved him into a storage closet. 

“What the hell?!” Magnus nearly yelled at him once Alec shut the door. 

“We can’t engage,” Alec said firmly, “do you think you attacking a seemingly random person among the press is gonna go well for either of us?”

“But it’s Jonathan!” Magnus yelled, “he attacked you! He concussed you! He KISSED YOU!”

“I know!” Alec yelled firmly before taking a breath in and pinching the bridge of his nose, wiping his eyes slightly and speaking softly, “you don’t need to remind me,”

“Alexander?” Magnus looked at him, more concerned than angry now. 

“I’m fine,” Alec said, taking his hand away from his face, “I just...I don’t want to see you in jail or...or worse because of Jonathan,” 

“But he deserves it,” Magnus growled angrily. 

“I know he does,” Alec said, before his voice broke, “I want him to get it as much as you do I just...I can’t lose you, especially not to him,”

“You won’t lose me,” Magnus said softly, a hand on Alec’s cheek, “are you okay, darling?”

Alec sighed. They hadn’t talked much about what had happened with Jonathan. Alec had recounted to Magnus what had happened a week later after his head stopped pounding enough for him to recall the full story. Magnus had been furious, yelling about involving all the feds he could. Alec had held him back, knowing it was a useless effort and it would easily get leaked to the press, which would mean reporters would just keep asking him about it and he wouldn’t be able to ignore it. He wanted to ignore it.

After that, they hadn’t spoken about it again, except vaguely. Alec didn’t want to bring it up again because he knew how it made his husband feel, and Magnus didn’t want to bring it up in fear of bringing up something Alec didn’t want to think about. 

“I don’t want to talk about it here,” Alec sighed, wiping his eyes again.

“Okay,” Magnus said softly, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips, “we can leave now. Sneak out the back,”

“No, you promised Cat we’d be here,” Alec shook his head.

“She’ll understand,” Magnus countered, “let’s go, darling,” 

“You sure you’re okay with it?” Alec asked hesitantly. 

“We’re going home, Alexander,” Magnus said firmly, taking his hand and pulling him to the door of the closet. 

+++

The ride home was tense, neither of them wanting to mention the elephant in the room. They both knew they had to talk about it, they left the event because they had to talk about it. But they both knew it was going to be an intense discussion, they were both going to need to move around and hold each other. 

As they made their way from the car to the elevator, Magnus took his husband’s hand, offering him a small smile. Alec had kept his head down for most of the ride, only looking up when Magnus had had to slam on the breaks. Whenever Alec didn’t want Magnus to be able to read him, he’d hide his face as best he could. Clearly Alec was trying to hide something from him, and Magnus wasn’t going to let him. 

“Let’s put on something comfortable,” Alec said, pulling Magnus from the elevator, “then we’ll talk,” 

“Whatever you want, darling,” Magnus agreed, following him down the hall. He kept a wary eye on his husband as they both changed out of their expensive suits into their much more comfortable sweatpants. Magnus pulled on one of Alec’s hoodies because he could, while Alec had opted for a tank top. 

“I want ice cream,” Alec said, moving past Magnus towards the kitchen. That got Magnus’ attention more than anything else Alec had said or done this evening. His husband hardly ever ate sweets and snacks, only when Magnus ordered them dessert at restaurants or he was able to find his favorite chips, which he hadn’t had since before Jonathan attacked him. Magnus was the only reason they had ice cream in the house. 

Magnus moved quickly after Alec as he went for the ice cream. He almost smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw Alec scooping it out of the container and into a bowl. Only Alec, who was clearly emotional, would take the time to scoop his ice cream into a bowl rather than scooping it out of the container in his current emotional state. 

“Want some?” Alec asked, looking over his shoulder at Magnus. 

“Do we have whipped cream?” Magnus asked. Alec didn’t reply, only held up the can of whipped cream he had sitting on the counter next to him. 

“Then I will,” Magnus smiled, making his way towards his husband with his mouth wide open. Alec laughed and popped the lid off the can before shaking it up and squirting some into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus laughed as Alec put a little squirt on Magnus’ nose before eating it himself. He turned back around and completely covered the full bowl of ice cream with whipped cream, put the spoon in it, and handed it to Magnus.

“I’ll meet you in the living room,” Alec said, kissing him quickly before turning back to scoop his own ice cream. Magnus was hesitant to leave him, but he could tell his husband was laser-focused on the ice cream. 

“Go,” Alec shooed him. 

“Give me a little more whipped cream and I might,” Magnus smiled. Alec shook his hand fondly, grabbing the can, squirting a little more on his ice cream, in his mouth, and on his nose. 

“Wanna get that bit?” Magnus asked, pointing to his nose. 

“Nah you can get it,” Alec smiled, watching out of the corner of his eye as Magnus pouted and began trying to get the whipped cream off his nose with his tongue. Once he was done, he turned and made his way into the living room, letting Alec continue to prepare his own bowl. 

Magnus sighed as he curled into the corner of the couch, tucking his feet under himself as he began to eat his ice cream. Alec joined him not long after, placing a glass of water on the coffee table before sitting next to Magnus and digging into his own bowl. They both sat in silence, eating their ice cream, neither wanting to be the one to start the conversation. 

Magnus watched Alec intensely, expecting him to say something at some point. Magnus didn’t want to push. Alec had said he wanted to talk, so he was going to let Alec talk when he was ready. 

“Every time I think about Jonathan,” Alec began out of nowhere, catching Magnus’ attention. Alec was staring ahead, holding his bowl in his lap with both hands, “I can...I feel his hands on me. I can feel his lips on me,” 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus said, putting his bowl on the coffee table and scooting closer to him. 

“Please don’t pity me,” Alec said harshly, still not looking at him. Magnus stopped his movement immediately, looking at his husband, shocked. 

“Talk to me, Alexander, please,” Magnus said, tentatively taking his hand and pressing into his side, “there’s nothing to be ashamed of,”

“Of course there is!” Alec nearly yelled, “he got the upper hand on me! I wasn’t paying attention when I knew I should’ve been and I let this happen!” 

“No, you didn’t, Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec scoffed and tried to stand but Magnus pulled him back down, “Alec, stop! None of what happened is your fault! Is that what your issue has been? Have you been blaming yourself?”

“Who else would I blame?” Alec asked, laughing nervously, “if I had taken the car, or had Max come over here, or done something different-!”

“Alexander, please, stop,” Magnus begged, resting his free hand on Alec’s cheek and turning him to face him. Magnus offered him a soft smile as he wiped his tears, “you can’t dwell on what-ifs, darling. It happened, and the only person to blame for that is Jonathan. Are you hearing me, angel?”

“Yeah,” Alec said softly as he nodded, “when I saw him I just...I wanted to throw up. I didn’t know what to do I...it was like I was back in that goddamn alley,” 

Magnus only nodded, running his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“I was so scared. The only thing between us was that stupid metal barricade,” Alec shook his head again, “the way he looked at me…”

Alec’s voice broke as he trailed off. Magnus pulled him close and let Alec rest his head on his shoulder, crying softly as he did. Magnus let his hand run soothingly over his back. Alec wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, no longer trying to hold back the tears. 

“Why does he do this?” Alec asked as he cried, “what’s the point of-of-of-”

“Take a deep breath,” Magnus said softly as Alec began to hyperventilate. Alec did as he was told, calming slightly as Magnus held him. 

“What’s the point of tormenting us?” Alec cried softly.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said softly, hating that that was all he could say. He let Alec cry, just holding his husband as he did. A few tears slipped from his own eyes and he wiped them discreetly, not wanting Alec to worry about him too. 

“I’ve been thinking of going to another private investigator,” Magnus said, “maybe a few different ones. Do you like that idea?”

“Will that even work?” Alec asked, his voice still weak, “the last one was useless,”

“Yes, well, he was an idiot. I got his name from Ragnor, I should’ve known he’d be useless,” Magnus scoffed, “we’ll find some smart private investigators. The best ones in and out of the city. We’ll talk to some in LA as well since that’s where I met him,” 

“Okay,” Alec nodded, “we can try,” 

“We’ll get him, darling,” Magnus said, “I promise, I’m never going to let anything happen to you ever again,” 

***

_Two_

“I know I should remember what event this is, but, um,” Alec hesitated, “what event is this?”

Magnus laughed from his spot next to him in the limo, “the Golden Globes, darling,” 

“Right,” Alec laughed, “definitely should’ve remembered that,” 

“Eh, it’s awards season,” Magnus shrugged, “all the fancy parties blend together. A few stick out but most of them are just obligatory,” 

“It’s crazy that this is your life,” Alec said as he looked out the window as they drove up to the red carpet, “it’s crazy that this is my life,” 

“I still have to pinch myself sometimes,” Magnus sighed, taking Alec’s hand as the car stopped, “ready for this, love?

“Don’t really have a choice,” Alec teased.

“Oh stop,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips, “let’s go make some teenage girls pass out,” 

Alec laughed again as Magnus opened the door, stepping out and helping Alec out, deafening screams surrounded them as they made their way to the red carpet. 

The events always went by in a blur for them. It started with the red carpet and a whirlwind of autograph signing, pictures, and interviews. Then they made it through the doors and it was pleasantries, greeting people and meeting people as they very very slowly made their way to their seats. If they were lucky, they’d be able to sneak off to a bathroom and make out for a few minutes just to blow off some steam. They weren’t the only ones and they were certainly some of the tamer ones. Mostly because they both had a no getting drunk at formal events rule after what had happened at their first Oscars together. 

Now they were seated at their table, eating before the show. They made small talk with the others at their table, most of them Magnus’ castmates so Alec vaguely knew them. Alec spent most of his time just looking around, taking in the grandeur of his current situation. It was a place he never expected he’d be ever in his life, let alone sitting next to the love of his life. 

And that is how Alec saw him. 

Across the room, disguised as a waiter, Jonathan stood with a bottle of champagne in his hand. Alec swallowed and grabbed Magnus’ hand under the table. Magnus looked at him immediately and followed his gaze across the room until he too saw Jonathan. 

“Security,” Magnus said softly before looking around, “get security over here now!” 

“Is everything alright, Magnus?” one of his co-stars asked but Magnus ignored him as a security guard came over. 

“That waiter, over there,” Magnus pointed to him, “he’s been following me,”

“We’ll get him out of here, sir,” the guard said before going to move but Alec stopped him. 

“No,” Alec said, “detain him. I wanna talk to him,” 

“Alexander,” Magnus looked at him a little confused. 

“Yes sir,” the guard said. Magnus and Alec watched as the other guards began moving. Jonathan saw what was happening and smashed the champagne bottle over a security guard’s head before taking off towards the door. Alec’s breath sped up as Jonathan began to make his getaway but he was tackled down by three more guards. 

“Where will they take him?” Alec asked. 

“Let us get everything calmed down here then we’ll take you to him,” the guard said, walking away. Magnus brushed off the questions from his co-stars before turning to Alec. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Magnus asked, a hand against Alec’s cheek. 

“I’ve been better,” Alec sighed, “you?”

“Same,” Magnus shook his head, “I’m sorry, darling,”

“Will you stop apologizing?” Alec asked, “it’s not your fault,” 

“Feels like my fault. I’m the reason you’re in this mess,” Magnus sighed. 

“Would you rather us not be married?” Alec asked, “because that’s the alternative here,”

“Of course not,” Magnus said quickly, shaking his head frantically. 

“Good,” Alec nodded, “so stop apologizing,” 

“Don’t think I’ll ever stop apologizing,” Magnus laughed.

“Sirs,” the same guard from before came back over to them, “we’re ready for you,”

“What are you even going to say to him?” Magnus asked as they both stood and followed the guard from the room.

“I have no idea,” Alec replied, “I’ll come up with something, I usually do,”

“True,” Magnus remarked as they were led down a set of stairs into the basement. They were led through a series of hallways and were stopped as they rounded the last one. 

Alec gasped as they rounded the corner and saw two guards in front of an open door, both laying in pools of their own blood. They each had a bullet hole in their head and the room they were guarding was empty. 

“Oh god,” Magnus’ hand went over his mouth, “he had a gun?” 

“Looks like it,” the guard said before he began speaking into his radio. Magnus tried to listen before he heard Alec begin to hyperventilate next to him. 

“Hey, hey hey hey,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s face in both his hand, “take a deep breath, darling. It’s okay, we’re okay,” 

Magnus slowly led him away from the bodies and around the corner. 

“It’s not okay!” Alec cried, “there are people dead because I said something!”

“No, no, stop that,” Magnus said, trying to control his own fear in order to calm Alec down, “that could’ve been us, darling. We don’t know what he was planning,”

Alec just pulled Magnus close to his chest, holding him close. Magnus held his husband and let a few of his own tears fall, not caring about what it did to his expensive suit. 

“We need to move,” the guard came up to them, “we’re doing a sweep of the building, you guys will be safest in the ballroom,” 

“You’re not gonna find him,” Alec sighed as they began to walk, “he’s probably long gone from here,” 

“He probably is, but we still have to check,” the guard said, “I’ll escort you back,” 

Alec held Magnus' hand tightly as they both tried to pull themselves together before they re-entered the main ballroom. They got a few looks from Magnus’ co-stars when they made it back to their seats but they brushed them off. 

As Alec predicted, Jonathan wasn’t anywhere in the building. Unfortunately, because of the sweep and the lockdown they’d put in place, the show started a half-hour later than it was supposed to so there was no hiding that something happened from the press. They later found out they had lied and said it was technical difficulties, but they both figured it was only a matter of time before someone spilled that something more had happened. 

The rest of the evening was somber for Alec and Magnus. Magnus and his cast had won an award and Magnus only offered a smile. It was enough to fool everyone else but Alec knew how much his husband was hurting. 

When they went home that night, they’d ensured their doors and windows were locked before filling the tub and sitting together. Magnus leaned back against Alec’s chest and Alec held him close, pressing kisses against the spots of bare skin he could reach. Eventually, once they were pruny and tired, they climbed out of the tub and into bed, holding each other close as they tried to forget. 

***

_Three_

“I have some good news,” Magnus smiled as he sauntered into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day while Alec sat next to Max’s high chair and was slowly feeding him his breakfast. 

“And what’s that?” Alec asked, smiling as Magnus walked by and planted a kiss on his cheek and then his son’s. 

“I have the day off,” Magnus smiled again. 

“Really?” Alec raised an eyebrow, “how did you manage that?” 

“Well, Ragnor is sick, and not only is he contagious but he’s a super ass when he’s sick,” Magnus replied, “and he and I had a bunch of meetings scheduled together and that was all I had on the agenda today. It’s going to be a pain in the ass to reschedule them BUT it means that I can join you two at your...what do you guys do on Thursdays?” 

“Swim class,” Alec smiled, spooning more food into Max’s mouth and scooping up the bit that slipped down his chin, feeding him that as well.

“Right, swim class,” Magnus replied, going to the fridge to get something for him to Alec to have for breakfast, “my apologies, I forget what you do on what days,”

“It’s no problem, I forget where we’re supposed to go most days,” Alec smiled. The two of them weren’t quite ready to send Max off to some daycare of class without them yet, he was barely a year old at this point. But they still wanted to take him to do things. Neither of them knew if a baby would get bored playing with the same toys in their house every day, but they thought it would be better off to not take any risks. So once Max was old enough, Alec had signed them up for a bunch of different classes, whether it be swim class, art class, or whatever it was, just something they could do together. Magnus joined whenever he could, actively trying to take time off to spend with his family. 

“I’m glad you’re joining us,” Alec smiled, leaning over and kissing Magnus again, “and I bet Max is too, aren’t you, Maxie?”

“Ba!” Max babbled, not quite able to form his words yet. Alec and Magnus both smiled before Alec finished feeding him and pulled him out of his high chair, cleaning off his face as he did. 

“When do we leave?” Magnus asked. 

“Around two-thirty,” Alec replied. 

“Can’t wait,” Magus smiled, pinching Max’s cheek before going back to making their breakfast. 

+++

Alec and Magnus strode through the community center towards the locker rooms, not much caring who looked at them. Everyone who frequented the place knew that Alec came and occasionally Magnus too so they were used to him. There were certainly people staring at Magnus as they walked by, as they always did, but neither of them cared. The staff was very good about keeping people from taking pictures and harassing them, which Alec and Magnus were both extremely appreciative of. 

They went into the locker room together, hand in hand, with the diaper bag on Magnus’ back and Max on Alec’s hip. As they entered the locker room Max began to bounce and clap on Alec’s hip, knowing what they were there for. Alec smiled as they tucked themselves into a corner to change. 

“When was the last time you were down here?” Alec asked, laying out Max’s changing mat on the bench before laying him down and undoing in onesie. 

“Wasn’t too long ago...I think it was one of the art classes a few months ago,” Magnus replied, pulling his own bathing suit out of the bag. Much to Alec’s dismay, he’d left the speedo at home, and Magnus spotted the disappointed look on his face. 

“Did you really want me wearing that here? Around all these people?” Magnus teased. 

“I guess not,” Alec replied, thinking it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to have those kinds of thoughts while in a swim class with their infant son. While Alec pulled on Max’s swim diaper, Magnus stripped to his underwear and pulled on his bathing suit before switching off with Alec. Alec did the same while Magnus put Max in his bathing suit. 

“This is an indoor pool, right?” Magnus asked, putting Max’s clothes in the diaper bag. 

“Yup,” Alec said, “no need for sunscreen,” 

“Alright,” Magnus smiled, zipping the bag and putting it in one of the lockers before locking it. Alec scooped Max up in his arms before taking Magnus’ hand and leading them both out of the locker room to the pool. 

“I’m glad you came with me today,” Alec said as they made their way towards the shallow end of the pool, moving among the people who only starred minimally. 

“Oh, hello daddies,” a young woman winked and waved at them. Alec gave her a disgusted look, one that said: that’s MY husband stop looking at him, that’s my HUSBAND stop looking at me!

“That was...gross” Alec grimaced as they made their way to the shallow end of the pool. 

“Eh, the usual,” Magnus shrugged, going towards the pool but Alec pulled him in the opposite direction. 

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked. 

“We gotta get him a floaty,” Alec replied, pulling Magnus to the bin in the corner with the floaties. He pulled out one that they could fully seat Max in while they were in the pool and handed it off to Magnus before taking his hand again and walking them towards the pool. The class they were going to was barely a class, it was essentially free swim time for parents with young kids who didn’t want to bring them during normal free swim times. 

“Ready to go swimming, Maxie?” Alec asked once they reached the pool’s edge. Max smiled and clapped while yelling with excitement. As they entered the pool Magnus put the floaty in and Alec put Max in the floaty. 

“Hey, Alec!” a woman holding a child who looked to be only a few months older than Max swam over to them. 

“Hey Hadassah,” Alec smiled, “this is my husband, Magnus, I don’t think you’ve been formally introduced,” 

“Lovely to meet you,” Hadassah smiled though Magnus could see in her eyes she was slightly starstruck, “how’s little Max doing?”

“Oh, he’s great,” Alec smiled, “he’s been babbling away recently,” 

“Oh, Dina too,” she smiled. 

“How’s your husband?” Alec asked, a genuine smile on his face as he spoke with his friend. Magnus smiled beside him, happy to be the one standing silently for once. Max cooed and Magnus smiled at him and gave him his finger, which he grabbed and began waving around. Magnus smiled again, just happy with his current situation. He let his eyes wander the pool, looking at the other kids in the shallow end before moving to the people swimming laps in the deeper end. 

Magnus’ heart sank when he saw him. 

“No no no,” Magnus’ voice was soft as he squinted, ensuring he was right about what he was seeing. His heart hit the bottom of the pool when he realized he was. Jonathan was standing on the edge of the pool, amiably talking with one of the lifeguards, looking over at Alec and Magnus and their son every so often. Magnus panicked. Max was here, their son was here. This couldn’t happen, not now. 

“Alec. Alec!” Magnus’ voice was urgent as he had his hand on Alec’s bicep. His heart was pumping fast as he began to panic. Jonathan was here. Jonathan couldn’t be here. 

“What?” Alec’s eyes were wide with concern as he looked at his husband. Magnus cocked his head in Jonathan’s direction. Alec looked up and met Jonathan’s eyes and he smiled and waved. Alec took a shaky breath in. 

“We have to go,” Magnus said urgently, pulling Max out of the floaty and making his way towards the pool. 

“Are you guys okay?” Hadassah asked, looking concerned. 

“We’ll be fine, we just have to go,” Alec said, “I’ll see you next week,” 

“Not likely,” Magnus said softly as they hurried back into the locker room. Max began crying as they hurried away from the pool, “shh, it’s okay, Blueberry, we’ll get you something fun to play with,” 

“Don’t bother changing,” Alec said, his hands shaking as he unlocked the locker and pulled out their towels, wrapping himself in his before wrapping Max in his and pulling him into his arms so Magnus could dry himself off.

“Shh, shh, Max, you’re okay,” Alec said in his most soothing voice, trying to hide the panic and fear he felt, but Magnus saw it. He looked over his shoulder every second at the door, waiting for Jonathan to come in and corner them, corner them with their child. 

“Go, go!” Magnus said, pushing him towards the door, panicking as he heard voices approaching the locker room. Alec nodded and hurried along, sliding his shoes on, and leaving the locker room. He looked around and he pressed the elevator button frantically, trying to get to the parking garage. 

“Come on!” Alec said, looking back towards the locker room. The elevator opened and they rushed inside, pressing the button frantically again before it closed. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Magnus cursed, kicking the side of the elevator and wiping his eyes, “why can’t I get away from him? Why won’t he just leave me alone!?”

Alec only wrapped his free arm around his husband, pulling him close while trying to soothe his husband, their child, and himself as they rode the elevator down to the car. 

They cautiously exited the elevator when the doors opened, looking around for Jonathan as they made their way towards their car. 

“Check the car,” Alec said. Magnus nodded as he went to the car, peering into the trunk before checking the backseat and the front. 

“All good,” Magnus nodded, opening the driver’s side door and hopping in, starting the car. Alec quickly buckled Max into his car seat, giving him his binky and one of his stuffed toys to calm him down before he climbed into the passenger seat. The second his door closed, Magnus was backing out and driving out of the garage. 

“Wait,” Alec said after a mostly silent drive, unable to get the thought out of his head, “how did he even know you were going to be here?”

“Wait, yeah,” Magnus thought for a moment before his eyes widened, putting the car in park after pulling into their spot in the garage, “did he bug the loft?!”

“How would he have bugged the loft?” Alec asked, climbing out of the car and going to get Max out, who was now asleep in the backseat, “we’re the only ones who know about the elevator and the front door is always bolted. We would’ve noticed if someone broke in,” 

“Then why the hell was he there?” Magnus asked, grabbing their bag before taking Alec’s hand. Alec offered him a weak smile as Magnus squeezed his hand, trying to assure him in some regard. 

“I don’t know,” Alec clenched his jaw. He had an idea, but he didn’t want to think about it. 

“Is it possible…” Magnus breathed out, really not wanting to think about it, but knowing he needed to voice it. He hated this, hated that he let his man continually ruin their lives. Now he was after Alec and his son was in the picture now, “is it possible that he came here...looking for you instead of me?” 

“I was thinking that too,” Alec grimaced. Magnus sighed as they entered the elevator, leaning on Alec’s side. 

“I’m scared,” Magnus said softly as the elevator began to climb. 

“Me too,” Alec replied, holding Magnus’ hand tight as the doors opened.

“We need to stop this,” Alec said as they entered the loft. Magnus quickly went across the room and checked the door, just to make sure.

“I know we do,” Magnus agreed, “we’ll get more investigators on this. Every private investigator in this city, we’ll have them on his ass,”

“Good,” Alec said, “because with Max around now...we need to stop this, as soon as we can,”

“We will,” Magnus nodded, “we will pin him down,”

“We better,” Alec exhaled. Magnus offered him a weak smile and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug, cradling Max between them. Magnus pressed a soft kiss to their sleeping son’s head and Alec pressed a kiss to his. Magnus held his family close, trying not to think about the danger he put them in. 

“We’ll be okay,” Magnus said softly, more for himself than Alec. 

“We will be,” Alec assured him, pulling him impossibly closer, “we’re gonna be just fine,”

***

_Four_

“So, tell me, brother, how is my mini-me?” Max smiled across the table at Alec where his brother laughed and rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“He’s doing good,” Alec smiled, thinking about his son who had the same name as his brother, “he’s been talking nonstop,”

“Like his uncle,” Kai smiled, resting their hand on Max’s thigh. 

“Hey! You like it when I talk,” Max looked at his partner, feigning hurt. Kai shook their head and pressed a quick kiss to Max’s cheek. 

“I do,” Kai smiled. 

“Aren’t you guys adorable?” Alec teased, taking a sip of his drink before looking down at the menu. 

“Oh, you and Magnus are ten times more infuriating,” Max shot back. 

“Happily,” Alec smiled thinking about his family at home, “so how’s school?

“School, school, school, everything’s about school!” Max groaned causing Kai to laugh. 

“School is a lot,” Kai said, “I barely see him anymore,” 

“This is a rare amount of time I’ve allotted for a social outing,” Max explained, clearly annoyed, “the one thing they don’t tell you when you start medical school is that it’s fucking hard,”

“No, I’m pretty sure they make that abundantly clear,” Alec said, picking up his drink off the coaster it sat on, causing the wind to immediately pick the coaster up and begin to blow it away. Alec reached out quickly and grabbed it before setting his drink down on it, “tell me again why we’re eating outside?” 

“Because it’s sunny and nice,” Max said, “I barely see the sun these days, give me this,”

“Okay, okay, no need to get defensive,” Alec smirked, “being a doctor’s hard work, I respect that,”

“I should’ve just become a trophy husband,” Max grumbled, “would’ve made things a lot easier,”

“Oh, ouch,” Alec said as he pretended to be insulted, “my life is hard, ya know. Having that little blue checkmark next to your name changes things,”

“Yeah yeah,” Max scoffed, taking a sip of his own drink, making sure to hold the coaster down on the table when he did. 

“It does!” Alec insisted, “I get harassed all the time, and if I say the wrong thing I could ruin Magnus’ career!”

“He’s Magnus Bane,” Max shot back, “no one could ruin his career, not even him,” 

“That’s true,” Kai agreed, “Magnus’ career won’t end until he’s dead, or maybe longer,”

“How’s he gonna make movies after he’s dead?” Max asked. 

“You know how sometimes actors are in movies-”

“Yes I do know how sometimes actors are in movies,” Max smirked as he interrupted his partner. 

“Shush,” Kai said, slapping his hand, “anyway, they’re in a movie, and then they die before the movie is released. So their career continues even after they’re dead,” 

“Well, if I’m lucky Magnus will live to be one hundred and twenty and will stop acting some time before that,” Alec commented as their food arrived. They all began eating before Max spoke again. 

“You got scallops?” Max eyed Alec’s plate, the beauty of the dish partially destroyed by Alec’s eating it, “bougie are we?”

“Hey, I like scallops,” Alec shot back, “you could’ve gotten scallops if you wanted them. Kai got scallops,”

“You got scallops too?!” Max looked over at Kai, who had the same dish as Alec. 

“Were you not listening when we ordered, babe?” Kai asked.

“Clearly not, otherwise I would’ve gotten something nicer than a pork chop,” Max grumbled, causing both Kai and Alec to laugh. 

“Do you want my scallops?” Kai offered, pushing their plate towards Max. 

“No,” Max shook his head making Alec and Kai both laugh more, “maybe a bite though,”

“Oh, there he is,” Kai smiled, cutting a piece of the scallop and giving their fork to Max, who took it gladly. 

“Maybe I do want those,” Max eyed Kai’s plate. 

“You can have them,” Kai said, pushing the plate towards Max.

“No, no I won’t deprive you of your decadence,” Max replied, going back to his pork chop. Kai rolled their eyes before continuing to eat and Alec smiled. He was glad his little brother had found someone that made him as happy as Magnus made Alec. He smiled at the similarities between them, and how he and Magnus had likely had a similar argument early in their relationship, especially when Alec had been getting used to the sheer amount of money Magnus had. 

“I think you might have a superfan,” Kai said as they glanced over Alec’s shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, wanting to look but knowing it was probably better not to. 

“This guy was seated like fifteen minutes ago, walked past us, and he’s been staring at the back of your head ever since,” Kai explained, glancing between Alec and the man staring at them, “it’s kind of unnerving, actually,” 

“Okay, um, humor me, Kai,” Alec said softly, trying not to panic, but his mind went to the worst, “what does he look like?” 

“Um…” Kai began moving in their seat to get a better look. 

“No!” Alec hissed, “don’t let him know you’re looking. Be subtle about it, both of you, dear god,” 

“Sorry,” Kai said, going back to their food as Max looked up. 

“He’s got this sort of orangy-brown hair,” Max said, “short, spiked. Blue eyes,” 

“Jawline?” Alec asked, before running his hands over his own cheekbones as he began to panic. He held his hand in a closed fist to try to keep it from shaking, “cheekbones like you wouldn’t believe?”

“Yeah,” Kai said a moment later after getting a good look, “do you know this guy or something,” 

“Yes,” Alec hissed, “finish eating, quickly, we need to get the check and get out of here,”

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Max asked. 

“I’ll tell you when we’re out of here and safe,” Alec said quickly, trying to maintain his panic attack. This could not be happening. Not now, not when he was here with his brother. He couldn’t put more people in danger because this asshole wouldn’t leave them alone. 

Kai waved down the waiter and got the check, which Alec immediately began to pay in cash. He didn’t want to have to wait around for someone to scan his card. Alec stabbed his last full scallop and forced it into his mouth, not wanting the incredibly expensive meal to go to waste. He stood as he was still chewing, wiping his mouth as he did. Max and Kai followed suit, all of them collecting their things when Alec turned around, needing to see for himself. 

There Jonathan was, sitting a few tables away, idly looking at a menu as he sipped his drink. The two made eye contact and Jonathan gave him a little smile and a wave. Alec made a point not to react before turning and pushing his brother and his partner away from the restaurant and around the corner. 

“What the hell was that?” Max asked the second they rounded the corner. 

“Not here,” Alec said, continuing to push Max along as they headed to the subway. 

“Alec, what the hell-”

Max was cut off by Alec dragging him into an alley they were walking past. Kai quickly followed. Alec pushed Max up against the wall, which clearly shocked him as he was still and silent. 

“Do you want to die?” Alec hissed. Max shook his head frantically, “good. Me either. Now stop asking questions, we need to move. I will explain everything when we get back to my apartment,”

Alec let him go and exited the alley. Max brushed his jacket off shocked at Alec’s behavior. He’d never seen his brother so worked up before, and his brother had certainly never laid his hands on him like that. Kai gave him a worried look before taking his hand and leading him along after Alec. 

The train ride across the city was silent. Kai held Max’s hand while Alec looked around frantically, fearing they were being followed. Max and Kai followed Alec every time he moved, switching trains, getting off trains, and walking to other stations, essentially zig-zagging their back to Alec’s apartment. 

Max saw Alec begin to relax slightly when they made it back to his apartment building. They went in through the garage and took their private elevator to the top. 

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled from where he was sitting on the floor playing with Max. 

“Da!” Max cooed, crawling across the floor towards Alec. Alec smiled and let some of the tension out as he scooped his son up in his arms, hugging his baby close. 

“I didn’t know you two were coming over,” Magnus said to Max and Kai before going to kiss Alec.

“I saw Jonathan,” Alec said softly against his lips. 

“You did,” Magnus’ eyes widened, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, he didn’t do anything, just stared,” Alec explained before looking back at Max and Kai, “but he got a good look at them,” 

“Shit,” Magnus cursed softly before looking at Max and Kai who just stood there, confused, “I am so sorry,”

“What are you sorry for? What the hell is going on?!” Max demanded. 

“We have a stalker,” Magnus explained, “his name’s Jonathan. He’s been following me for years and as of late has seemed to take a particular liking to your brother,” 

“Is he dangerous?” Kai asked, pulling out one of the dining room table chairs and sitting down. Max didn’t bother to pull out his own chair, he just sat right in Kai’s lap. 

“He’s attacked us before,” Alec said, not really wanting to go into detail on the matter, “sometimes he attacks us, sometimes he just sits and watches. I wasn’t about to take that chance with you guys there. I’m sorry if I scared you. And Max, I’m sorry for yelling at you,”

“It’s okay,” Max said softly, “this is...this is a lot,”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded. 

“What have you guys done about it?” Kai asked. 

“I’ve hired a few private investigators, but up to this point no one’s really been able to pin him down,” Magnus sighed, “it’s like he doesn’t exist except for when he’s after one of us,” 

“Jesus,” Max sighed, “are you guys safe?”

“Relatively speaking,” Magnus sighed, “no one knows that elevator leads directly to our apartment and we lock it up here when we’re both home. So at the very least, we’re safe here,” 

“I’d appreciate it if you both stayed here tonight,” Alec said, “just in case. Usually he disappears for a while after we see him,”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Kai nodded. 

“I would just need to borrow a computer,” Max said, “I’ve got an assignment I need to finish. Won’t take long it’s just due at midnight,”

“Yeah, you can use mine,” Alec said, handing Max over to Magnus, “come on,” 

Alec led Max back into their home office while Magnus watched them go, bouncing Max on his knee. Max giggled and laughed as Kai made faces at him and Magnus smiled a little. He would only ever admit to Alec how incredibly scared he was. How scared he was that Jonathan would do something to break up their family and ruin all of their lives. 

***

_Five_

Alec got out of the car as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake his son who was sleeping in the backseat. They’d spent the entire afternoon at his mother’s house and he had fallen asleep almost instantly after getting in the car. Max was almost a year old now and loved spending time with his grandmother. Alec couldn’t be happier that his mother had a relationship with his children. 

He very easily undid the buckles of Max’s car seat before lifting him out. He stirred a little as Alec rested him against his chest, but once he was laying on his shoulder he fell right back asleep. Alec smiled as he grabbed the diaper bag and shut the car door, making his way towards their elevator. 

He spent the elevator ride rocking Max slowly, trying to come up with something to make him and Magnus for dinner. They’d been trying to cook at home more rather than getting takeout, not wanting to bring their child up on takeout alone. Even though Max wasn’t quite old enough yet to be eating solid foods, they still were trying to get into the habit. 

When the elevator opened, he moved into the apartment, humming to himself lightly as he put the diaper bag down on the table. He slid his shoes off by the elevator before making his way towards Max’s pack ‘n play in the living room to put him down so he could get dinner started in the kitchen. 

When he flicked the living room light on, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Hello, Alexander,” 

Jonathan flashed him a smile as he stood up off the couch, a gun with a silencer held idly in his one hand. 

“No no no,” Alec took a few quick steps back, a protective hand over Max’s head as he held his son close to his chest as his heart dropped and he began to panic. This was not happening. This was not happening while his son was here. He looked between Jonathan and the elevator, seeing his keys on the table, trying to figure out if he could make it there without Jonathan shooting him. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Jonathan said before taking a few steps closer. Alec took a few steps back, holding Max even tighter. 

“Please,” Alec’s voice broke as tears welled in his eyes, “please don’t hurt him,” 

Jonathan ignored him, only walking closer as he backed Alec into the wall. Alec’s heart was pounding more than it ever had in his life. The fear he felt as Jonathan got closer to him, closer to Max, his child, was greater than he’d ever felt before. He was shaking, the only steady part of him was his arms, holding Max tight to his chest. 

“Please don’t hurt him,” Alec couldn’t help the choked sob that fell from his lips with the tears that now streamed down his face. This was his child. This was his pride and joy, his life. If something happened to him because of a threat they weren’t able to take care of...he’d never forgive himself. 

Jonathan stopped inches from him, looking him up and down. Alec cried as he closed his eyes and held Max closer, unable to control himself as he sobbed. 

“Give me your phone,” Jonathan said calmly. Alec opened his eyes and looked at Jonathan, who was all too close to him and Max. 

“Give it to me!” Jonathan said, a little more harshly. Jonathan’s tone woke Max who immediately began crying. That snapped Alec out of his trance. He quickly reached his hand into his pocket and held his phone out to Jonathan. Jonathan dropped on the floor before shooting it. Even though the shot was silenced, Alec jumped back, still holding Max tight as he bounced him slightly, trying to soothe him. 

“Go put him down,” Jonathan said, gesturing to the hallway, “then come right back here. No games,” 

“Thank you,” Alec exhaled, practically running past Jonathan to Max’s room, nothing on his mind but keeping him safe. He didn’t think up any escape plans, anything he could use to manipulate Jonathan out of the house, nothing but getting Max safely in his room. 

He practically burst through the door before hurrying across the room to the crib. 

“Shh, you’re okay, Maxie, you’re okay,” Alec said softly, his own voice shaking as he tried to comfort Max. Now that he was here, he almost didn’t want to part with his crying son. Max was safe in his arms, that much he knew. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him when he left the room and he didn’t know what was going to happen to Max when he left him alone. 

But he had to do it. Any second now, Jonathan might walk through that doorway with his gun and end it all. 

“Daddy loves you, blueberry,” Alec kissed Max’s head as he laid him down. Max cried and tried to grab onto him and Alec couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips as Max wailed, trying to get back to him. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Alec's voice broke before he turned and shut the door, trying his best to block out Max’s screams. He wiped his eyes as he made his way slowly back towards the living room. Now his mind was in escape mode. How does he get Jonathan out of his house, how does he get Jonathan away from his child, how does he get Jonathan out of here before his husband comes home? 

“I don’t have all day, Alexander,” Jonathan sing-songed. 

“Fuck you,” Alec spat as he stalked back into the living room. Jonathan didn’t even bother to try and get between him and the front door. He knew so long as Max was down the hall, Alec wasn’t leaving. 

“Rude,” Jonathan shot back, making his way towards Alec. Alec took a few steps back until the corner of the wall between the living room and hallway was digging into his back. Jonathan got up in his face before grabbing his wrist tightly. Alec hissed and tried to pull his arm away but Jonathan only squeezed him tighter. 

“Come with me,” Jonathan said, twisting his wrist before yanking him down the hall. Alec could feel the pain deep in his wrist and he knew Jonathan had damaged something. As they got closer to Max’s room, he could still hear his soft cries and Alec tried to pull away, tried to get to his son, but it was no use. 

Alec groaned in pain as Jonathan twisted his arm behind his back before shoving him into the guest bedroom. Alec stumbled in a few steps before planting his feet firmly beneath him and glaring at Jonathan. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Alec asked as Jonathan closed and locked the door behind them, “why are you doing this?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Jonathan said, turning back towards him and taking a step towards him, to which Alec took an instinctive step back, “and I’m doing this because I want to,”

“You’re sick,” Alec said, looking around the room for anything he could use as a weapon, anything he could use to get out of here and kill Jonathan. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted this man out of their lives, no matter what it took. 

“Maybe,” Jonathan shrugged, not disputing Alec’s claim, “take off your shirt,”

“What?” Alec looked at him, slightly confused. 

“Take off,” he raised the gun, pointing it square at his chest, “your shirt,” 

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly tugged his shirt over his, trying to keep his hands steady as he dropped it on the floor. 

“Pants too,” Jonathan said, gesturing to them with the gun. Alec tried to blink away his tears as his shaking hands struggled to undo his belt. But he couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his face as he realized what was about to happen to him. Jonathan was here, with a gun, holding him and his child hostage. He was locked in this room, even if Magnus did come home, there’d be no way he could get to him without Jonathan knowing. Magnus would burst into the room and Jonathan would kill him, before finishing Alec off and going to kill Max. 

“Leave the boxers on,” Jonathan said before taking a step closer to him. Alec was too scared to make any reply, only backing up as Jonathan backed him into the wall before running his hand down his thigh, “I wanna take these off myself,” 

Before Alec could think about the gun in Jonathan’s hand, he shoved him away, causing him to fall before running towards the door. He’d get the door unlocked, get Max, and run for the fire escape in the master bedroom. He might not make it, but he had to try. 

Just as Alec got his hands on the doorknob and was fiddling for the lock, he heard the gunshot. A bullet ricocheted off the wall next to him, causing him to jump back and stumble to the ground, yelping as he caught himself on his bad wrist. 

“That was a warning shot,” Jonathan said before getting off the ground and making his way towards Alec, placing the gun on the dresser before leaning down over him as he reached into his pocket, “and since you obviously can’t be trusted…”

Jonathan trailed off as he grabbed Alec’s bad wrist. Alec hissed again as Jonathan wrapped a handcuff around it before using it to tug him to his feet. Alec yelled in pain as Jonathan threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Before Alec could get his bearings, his hands were cuffed together and looped through the metal headboard. 

“Do you know why I’m here, Alexander?” Jonathan asked, running his hands down the sides of Alec’s chest. Unwillingly, a trail of goosebumps followed and Alec tried to kick Jonathan off him. 

“Let me go!” Alec yelled, struggling against the handcuffs and trying to get Jonathan off him. 

“What?” Jonathan asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the handcuff keys, “you want these?”

Alec eyed them intensely and tried to move Jonathan enough to get him to drop them. Jonathan only laughed as he climbed off of him and made a dramatic point of placing them on the dresser on the other side of the room. 

“If you want them, you’re going to have to go get them,” Jonathan smiled as Alec glared at him before he climbed back on top of him. Alec’s breath quickened as he felt the press of Jonathan’s erection against his stomach. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Alexander,” Jonathan purred as he leaned down, mouth close to his ear, “do you know why I’m here?” 

Alec stayed silent as Jonathan’s hands trailed over his body. He tried to disassociate, tried to ignore what was happening to him, but he couldn’t ignore Jonathan’s words as he continued. 

“You’re lucky I don’t want an answer from you,” Jonathan said before nibbling his ear, “you see, I’m here because I want to fuck you. I going to fuck you so hard you won’t feel anything but my dick in your ass for weeks. I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you, I know now that the reason I followed Magnus was so that he would lead me to you,”

Jonathan paused as he began kissing and biting at his jawline before continuing. 

“Then, when you’re husband comes home, I’ll fuck him too, he is my first love, after all, and he was a good fuck. I’ll fuck him right next to you, fuck the both of you at the same time. But after I’m done with him, after I’ve had the chance to fuck my first love, he’s useless to me. We’ll take care of him right here, then I will go get that incessant, crying child of yours, then you and I are going to take a little ride,” 

“To where?” Alec choked out, trying to hold back his sobs as Jonathan told him what he was going to do to him, to his family. 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out,” Jonathan said before pressing their lips together, forcing his tongue inside Alec’s mouth. Alec struggled beneath him as Jonathan’s hands wandered lower, about to violate him in all ways possible. Alec yanked at his hands, trying to pull away from the headboard and do something, anything to get Jonathan off him. 

Then they heard the elevator doors open. 

“Alexander! I’m home!” Magnus’ voice echoed throughout the loft. Alec was about to yell back when Jonathan clamped his hand down over Alec’s mouth, threatening to pinch his nose. He looked around, almost frantically before grabbing one of the pillows by the case and shaking the pillow out of it. Alec tried to move, tried to make as much noise as he could, tried to warn Magnus, but Jonathan stopped him. 

“Not one word,” Jonathan hissed as he pulled his hand away before forcing Alec’s mouth open and shoving the pillowcase inside, filling his mouth so he couldn’t speak, “let’s have your husband join the fun, shall we?”

+++

“Alexander! I’m home!” Magnus called as he stepped into the apartment, looking around for his husband and son. He saw the diaper bag on the table and Alec’s shoes by the elevator, so they were both home. Max was probably sleeping, having spent the day at his grandmother’s but he couldn’t imagine Alec was sleeping too. It was his night to prep for dinner and it was nearly six o’clock. 

He heard a door open and shut down the hall and he relaxed a little, knowing his husband was coming his way. He slipped his shoes off and placed them next to Alec’s by the elevator before turning back around to the living room. 

Where Jonathan was standing. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Magnus asked, instantly in panic mode as he took a few steps towards him, “where’s Max? And where’s Alec?!”

“All in good time, Magnus,” Jonathan said with a smile, “why don’t you come with me and you can watch me fuck your husband into next week,”

“WHAT?!” Magnus yelled before picking a plate off the table and hurling it at him. The plate caught him off guard, shattering off his shoulder causing him to stumble back. 

“WHERE IS HE!?” Magnus yelled, grabbing another and throwing it. This time, Jonathan got his hands up and it shattered against his arms.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Magnus ran at him now. Jonathan took a few quick steps back and tripped over one of Max’s toys on the living room floor. Magnus grabbed one of the table lamps by the neck, ripping the cord out of the wall before bringing the base down on Jonathan. He got one good hit on his face before he got his hands up, blocking the blows as Magnus threw them out. 

“WHERE,” hit, “ARE,” hit, “THEY!?” hit. 

As Magnus went to hit him again, Jonathan grabbed the base with both hands and pushed back on it, pushing Magnus off of him. Jonathan quickly climbed to his feet, looking between the hallway and the front door, before turning and bolting out the front door. 

Magnus stood up, lamp in hand, and followed him out. He was halfway down the hall before he stopped, coming to his senses. Jonathan shouldn’t be his focus right now, Alec and Max should. Given how Alec had probably arrived back less than an hour ago and Jonathan had still been in his apartment, Alec and Max were probably still there. He turned around and ran back in, shutting and bolting the door behind him before going to ensure he had pressed the emergency stop on the elevator, which he had. 

Magnus dropped the lamp before practically running down the hall. He first stopped in Max’s room, opening the door to see his son sleeping safely in his crib. He took a few steps closer, just to ensure he was alive and well. There were tear stains on his cheeks and the sheets were wet, but he was breathing, he was okay. 

He turned and left the room quietly before making his way towards the master bedroom. He practically ran through the door and his heart dropped when the room was empty. He checked the bathroom, the shower, the closet, but there was no sign of Alec. He quickly left the room, looking into the hall bathroom for him as well before going to the guest room. 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed as he opened the guest bedroom door to see his husband almost naked and handcuffed to the bed. His eyes were wide and wet and he was frantically shaking his head, yelling something at him through the cloth that was shoved in his mouth. 

Magnus quickly ran over to him, climbing onto the bed and pulling the cloth out of his husband’s mouth. 

“Magnus, you gotta get out of here!” Alec cried out, “Jonathan, he’s here, he’s gonna-” 

“Jonathan’s gone,” Magnus said, running his hands over Alec’s face and wiping some of his tears with them, “I beat the shit out of him,” 

“God, Magnus,” Alec couldn’t help the sob that shook through him. Magnus immediately went for the cuffs on Alec’s hands, trying to find some way, any way, he could get them off. 

“The-on-resser-” Alec choked out as he began hyperventilating. Magnus, after following Alec’s eyes and realizing what he was saying, quickly ran to the dresser, ignoring the gun that sat there and going for the handcuff keys. Though his hands were shaking, he was able to steady them enough to get Alec’s hands undone before tossing the cuffs onto the ground and pulling Alec off the bed and into his arms. 

“Breath, darling, breath,” Magnus said, running his fingers through Alec’s hair as his husband clung to him for dear life, sobbing and hyperventilating so much he was sucking Magnus’ now wet shirt into his mouth with each breath. 

“He-he-he-” Alec tried to form words with each breath, but his breathing wouldn’t slow down, he just went back to clinging to Magnus and Magnus held him tight. 

“Darling, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, not even bothering to hide his own tears as he took Alec’s hand and pressed it to his pulse point, “feel my heartbeat. I want your heartbeat to match my heartbeat, okay, sweetheart. Focus on my heartbeat and my voice. I’m going to start counting, I want you to breathe as I count, okay? Nod if you understand me,”

Alec nodded once as best as he could as he continued to struggle to breathe, his free hand gripping tightly at Magnus’ shirt while the other laid lightly against his neck. 

“Okay, deep breath in for one, two, three, four,” Magnus said softly, relieved when Alec tried his best to follow his instructions, “now hold for one, two, three, four, and exhale for one, two, three, four,”

Alec was only able to hold his breath for two counts before he had to let it out. He tried to let it out slowly before he took two more quick breaths in. 

“Again, darling,” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair again with one hand and wiped his tears with the other, “in for one, two, three, four. Hold for one, two, three, four. And exhale for one, two, three, four,” 

Magnus continued to take Alec through the breathing exercise. Once he was able to make it through twice, he pulled one of his hands away to grab the comforter off the bed and wrap it around his husband as he continued to count out his breathing. 

“Thank you,” Alec exhaled, taking his hand away from Magnus’ neck and wrapping them both around his husband, holding him as tight as he could while he cried, “he was gonna...he-he was gonna…”

Alec’s breathing began to pick up again and Magnus shushed him.

“No no, not now,” Magnus said, wiping some of Alec’s tears as he tried to get him to calm down, “don’t tell me now, just breath,” 

“Max,” Alec’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered his son. He untangled himself from Magnus and went to stand, “god, I gotta get Max!”

“He’s okay, darling,” Magnus said, grabbing his good hand and pulling him against his chest again, “I checked on him, he’s asleep,”

“I need to see him,” Alec said softly, a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at Magnus’ face. Alec reached up and wiped Magnus’ tears, wiping away the bits of smudged makeup. Magnus only offered him a soft smile. 

“Okay,” Magnus helped Alec to his feet, keeping the comforter wrapped around him as they made their way to Max’s bedroom. 

Alec opened Max’s bedroom door quickly and had to restrain himself from running to the crib. When he finished what seemed like the longest walk ever across the room, he reached into the crib and gently picked up his sleeping son. Max woke slightly before falling right back asleep as Alec rested him against his bare chest before going and sitting on the small couch in Max’s room. Tears fell from Alec’s eyes as he held Max safe against his chest. Magnus sat next to him and wrapped the comforter around all three of them before encasing his husband and his son in his arms.

“He’s gonna pay for this,” Magnus said softly, “no matter what it takes. No matter what I have to do...he will pay for this,” 

Alec nodded, taking one hand off Max’s back and wrapped it around Magnus, pulling him close. Magnus, now having moved past his immediate panic and fear, was filled only with rage. If he wasn’t definitive about killing Jonathan before, he most certainly was now. That man messed with his family, and no one was going to mess with the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Jonathan was going to pay. 

Magnus would make sure of that. 

***

_Six_

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a birthday party this big,” Magnus sighed, looking out over the large party below them. 

“Too bad it’s all a ploy to catch your evil stalker,” Max remarked, taking a sip of his drink where he stood next to his brother in law. 

“Maybe don’t say that too loud,” Alec said, leaning on the banister and looking down over the party. 

“How do you even know he’ll be here?” Kai asked, wrapping their arm around Max’s waist. 

“He’ll be here,” Magnus assured them, “this is the perfect type of event,” 

“What if he’s not?” Max asked. 

“He’ll be here,” Alec insisted, “get in position, please,” 

“Fine,” Max sighed, turning to leave when Magnus grabbed his arm. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said, “both of you. For helping us,” 

“Of course,” Kai nodded. 

“And remember to keep it quiet,” Magnus said softly, “we’ve got one of our PIs lined up to take care of him once we get him. She’ll be here soon,” 

“You got it, boss,” Max gave a fake salute before following Kai down the stairs. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Magnus asked Alec as he returned to his side, “you can still go home,”

“No, I’m not going home,” Alec shook his head, “with my fucking luck he’ll follow me there. He’s going to be wherever I am which means I need to be here,”

“Okay,” Magnus said softly, rubbing Alec’s back, “I just don’t want you to be in any danger,” 

“I’m going to be in danger until we take care of Jonathan,” Alec sighed, “we’re all going to be in danger until we take care of him. He threatened to kill you. He threatened Max. And now we have Rafael...I’m not taking any chances,” 

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, “you’re okay going down there alone?”

“It’s the best way to draw him out,” Alec sighed, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus said, pressing a lingering kiss to his husband’s lips, “please be careful,”

“You too,” Alec said, turning and going down the stairs. He was to join Kai and Max looking for Jonathan on the main floor while Magnus watched from above. They’d set him up with a couch and a table on the balcony so it looked like he had intentionally chosen that spot, not wanting any of their guests to wonder what was up. Magnus was supposed to be masquerading as the DJ with the computer, but they’d taken care of the music before the party. Magnus’ computer actually had the images from the various cameras they’d set up around the house.

Alec pushed through the crowd, trying to see as many faces as he could. They had rented a large mansion for the party, which meant there could be people anywhere throughout the house. Most of the party was concentrated in the main ballroom, but there were no parts of the first floor of the house that were off-limits. That’s where Alec would be. 

They knew Jonathan was more likely to come after him if he was alone, so Alec wandering the various less occupied areas would be the best way to draw him out. Max and Kai would alternate moving around the main ballroom and the less occupied areas. One of them would always be in the ballroom where Magnus was looking down and the other wouldn’t be far from where Alec was wandering. 

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and took deep breaths to try to calm himself down. It had taken a lot for him to work up the courage to offer himself as bait to Jonathan after what had happened two months ago. He was still struggling to work through it, he couldn’t even go into the guest room and he couldn’t come home to an empty house. Magnus was in the process of getting a passcode or key card scanner in the elevator, but Alec would wait until Magnus got home or would go up with someone else in the meantime. 

Now he kept his hands in tight fists in his pockets as he tried to keep them from shaking. He looked around as he moved through the hallways, trying to find Jonathan. He nodded at Kai as they walked past each other, Kai heading back towards the ballroom to trade-off with Max. Alec kept moving into the less occupied areas of the house. 

He rounded the corner and saw the hallway completely empty. He relaxed a little as he made his way down the hallway towards the next large room. Most of the doors he walked past were opened and he got a little tense every time he walked past a closed one. He nearly made it to the end of the hallway when he felt a hand around his wrist. The hand pulled him into one of the rooms and another hand clamped down over his mouth. The door was shut as he was pushed up against it and he heard it lock. 

“Scream and I slit your throat,” the voice said as he felt the cold metal press against his throat. He tried not to panic as he knew who had grabbed him. The hand came away from his mouth and a moment later the lights flipped on and he was face to face with Jonathan.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jonathan smiled. The first thing Alec noticed was the color of Jonathan’s hair. Instead of its usually orangy-brown, it was bleached white and his eyes were sunken a little more into his head. Clearly something had happened between the last time he’d seen him, but he wasn’t going to ask what it is. 

“This was a good plan,” Jonathan said idly, removing the knife from Alec’s throat for a moment. Alec took his time to shove Jonathan off him and try to get the door unlocked. Jonathan grabbed him and threw him across the room. Alec coughed as the wind was knocked out of him and Jonathan climbed on top of him, pressing the knife against his throat once again. 

“You still haven’t learned,” Jonathan tsked, his free hand playing with the lapel of Alec’s jacket, “but you don’t have to worry, beautiful, I’m not going to fuck you today,”

“You gonna kill me?” Alec asked. 

“No, of course not, that’d be a crime,” Jonathan scoffed. 

“You haven’t had problems killing people before,” Alec growled. 

“Oh, I don’t care about them,” Jonathan rolled his eyes, “but you. You I care about,” 

“Then what are you doing here?” Alec asked, confused now. 

“Oh, I’m here to send a message,” Jonathan said, “and you’re going to deliver it for me,” 

“What do you want me to say?” Alec asked hesitantly. 

“Oh, you won’t be saying anything,” Jonathan smiled as he climbed off of him, “now be a good boy and stand up,” 

Alec slowly stood, trying to keep himself calm as he stood across from Jonathan. He glanced briefly towards the window, thinking he could probably break through the glass if he took a running start.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jonathan said, “you jump out that window, I will go back into that party and kill everyone you care about, including your brother and your husband, understand?”

Alec swallowed and nodded. 

“Good,” Jonathan smiled, “lay down on the bed,” 

Alec’s breath began to shake as he laid down on the bed, trying to blink the tears from his eyes. 

“Put your hands together above your head and spread your legs,” Jonathan ordered. Alec moved his hands but didn’t move his legs. 

“Move your legs, sweetheart, or I’ll move them for you, and you don’t want that,” Jonathan said. Alec slowly moved his legs. He nearly jumped off the bed when Jonathan grabbed one of his ankles. He took a set of handcuffs from his pocket and put it around his ankle before attaching it to the bed frame.

“As I was saying earlier before you so rudely interrupted me,” Jonathan continued as he moved to the other side of the bed, “this was a good plan. Try to lure me out into this party. Use your brother to help corner me where you can turn me over to your little private investigator. Well, let me tell you, she’s never gonna show up,”

“What did you do to her?” Alec asked immediately. 

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t want to know that,” Jonathan smiled, “now stop talking or I might change my mind about the not fucking you thing,” 

Alec immediately shut his mouth as Jonathan finished cuffing his other ankle to the bed. He pulled out a third pair that went on Alec’s hands and through the headboard like he’d done the last time they were in this position. Alec couldn’t help the tears that began to fall from his eyes. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Jonathan scoffed, “as I said, it was a good plan. Now open wide,” 

“What?” Alec looked at him. 

“Open your damn mouth,” Jonathan ordered, grabbing Alec’s jaw and forcing Alec’s mouth open. He took the handcuff keys from his pocket and dropped them into Alec’s mouth, “better not swallow those,”

Before Alec could spit the keys out, Jonathan clamped a hand down over his mouth while he reached into the bedside table behind him. He pulled out a roll of duct tape using his one hand and his mouth he ripped off a piece. He put the piece over Alec’s mouth before supplementing it with a few more pieces. He then ripped off two short strips. 

“You’re gonna wanna close your eyes,” Jonathan said only seconds before he put the tape over Alec’s eyes, “how you doin, honey?” 

Alec didn’t respond, just tried to keep himself from panicking so much that he swallowed the keys sitting in his mouth. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Jonathan laughed. Alec’s breathing sped up a little as he heard Jonathan’s laugh. Then he felt Jonathan’s hand resting on his face before he pinched his nose shut. 

Alec immediately began to panic as his only air supply was cut off. A moment passed for Jonathan let go, letting him get a few breaths in before pinching it again. He did this a few more times, tears pooling in Alec’s eyes and beginning to spill out under the tape as he struggled to get free. 

“Let me tell you something, sweetheart,” Jonathan said next to Alec’s ear after he was done playing with him, “I will always be one step ahead of you. No matter how many plans you come up with, no matter how many private investigators you hire, I will always beat you. You will always be exactly where I want you to be. And you know that every moment you live free is a moment I have allowed you to live free,”

Jonathan pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before Jonathan left his side. Through the tape, he saw the lights turn off and he heard the cold wind blow in as the window was opened. Alec assumed Jonathan climbed out, and the cold wind continued to blow on him. 

+++

Max quickly pushed through the ballroom crowd, trying to find Kai. They’d traded off a few minutes ago and Max had gone through the rest of the house trying to find his brother but he’d been through the whole house twice and he hadn’t been able to find him. 

“Kai!” Max called out as he saw his partner, “Kai!”

“What’s wrong?” Kai asked as Max made it to their side.

“I can’t find Alec,” Max said. Kai’s eyes widened as they grabbed Max’s hand, dragging him towards the steps. As they approached the top they saw Magnus talking to one of his friends. 

“Hi, excuse me,” Max said as they pushed past Magnus’ friend, “could we talk to Magnus, please?” 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Magnus smiled at his friend as she turned and made her way down the stairs, eyeing them all suspiciously, “what’s wrong?”

“We can’t find Alec,” Kai said. 

“We traded off a few minutes ago,” Max explained, “I did two laps around the house and I couldn’t find him,”

“Did you see anything on the cameras?” Kai asked. 

“I didn’t at the time, let me watch them back,” Magnus said, turning to the computer. The two of them looked at the screen as Magnus worked. 

“When was the last time one of you saw him?” Magnus asked.

“I walked past him maybe, I don’t know,” Kai looked at their watch, “maybe six or seven minutes ago?” 

“Okay, I’ll go back to try to find that,” Magnus said, rewinding the cameras. 

“There!” Kai pointed to the screen, “that’s where I walked past him,”

Magnus paused the rewind and let the cameras play. They watched Alec move from screen to screen. They watched him walk and make a turn down the back hallway. 

“Where’s that hallway?” Max asked, looking at the screens trying to find his brother. 

“We didn’t have enough cameras to cover that hallway,” Magnus said, “we said it was fine, remember? He should come up on this one if he makes it to the end,” 

“I don’t think it’s fine now,” Max muttered. 

“Hey, we all agreed to leave that hallway uncovered. We didn’t have enough cameras and we all agreed that was the most logical place for a blind spot,” Magnus nearly yelled, “seems stupid now, but we all agreed,”

“Sorry,” Max said, looking down at the ground. 

“He should’ve come out by now,” Kai said, drawing their attention back to the screen, “that hallway isn’t that long. He should’ve come out by now,” 

“So he’s somewhere in that hallway,” Magnus said, shutting the computer as he stood, “let’s go,” 

Max and Kai followed Magnus down the stairs. Magnus ignored everyone who tried to get his attention as he pushed his way through the crowd. Once they’d finally broken through Magnus took off in a run toward the hallway with Max and Kai on his heels. 

“Check every door,” Magnus said once they made it into the hallway. Most of the doors were open and they threw open the ones that were closed.

“Hey!” Kai yelled, “this one’s locked!”

Magnus ran down to the door Kai was at and all but pushed them out of the way. 

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled as he began slamming into the door, “I’m coming in there, darling!” 

“Wait!” Max yelled, “what if Jonathan’s waiting on the other side of that door to shoot you?” 

“Then he is,” Magnus said, “you guys stand to the side. If I go down, you get Alec to safety,”

“Magnus…” Kai began. 

“Don’t fight me,” Magnus ordered, “this is my problem. I need to fix it,”

Max and Kai looked at each other before nodding, taking a few steps back from the door, pressing themselves against the wall. Magnus began continuing to slam into the door. He felt it beginning to move under the pressure he was putting on it and he kept it up. Each slam he felt the door budge a little more until finally he heard the wood crack and the door went in. 

Magnus stumbled into the room and fell onto the floor. He covered his head, ready to be riddled with bullets, but nothing happened. He quickly jumped to his feet and turned the light on. He gasped at what he saw. 

“Stay out there!” Magnus yelled to Max and Kai, knowing Alec wouldn’t want them to see him like this.

“Is he okay?!” Max asked frantically. 

“He’s fine!” Magnus called, closing the door as much as it would be closed, “just stay out there!”

Magnus ran over to the bed and slowly peeled the tape off Alec’s eyes. Alec blinked away his tears, letting them finally flow freely down his face as he looked up at Magnus, whose eyes were filled with his own tears. Magnus then slowly pulled the table off his mouth and Alec turned his head to the side, spitting the handcuff keys out of his mouth before taking in deep breaths. 

“He’s not gonna stop,” Alec said quickly, “he’s-he’s always one step ahead. No matter what we do. He’s not going anywhere. Everything we do is because he lets us do it-”

“Shh, shh, shh…” Magnus said, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Alec’s head and pulling it against his own. 

“We can’t do this, Magnus!” Alec cried, letting out a sob, “he’s always gonna beat us!”

“Let me get you uncuffed, darling,” Magnus said softly, taking the keys covered in Alec’s spit and unlocking his hands. He then went to the end of the bed and unlocked his legs. He sat back on the bed and pulled Alec up into a proper hug, holding him tight. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Magnus,” Alec cried into his husband’s chest. 

“Me either,” Magnus said, finally letting himself sob. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. They’d been through too much, Alec had been through too much. He hated that there was nothing he could do. Jonathan was just too good, he always got the better of him. 

Magnus didn’t know what to do. He just held Alec close to him as they both sobbed, not knowing how to get rid of the man who was tormenting them. Clearly, they had to try something different, because what they’d been doing up to this point wasn’t working. 

“What do we do?” Alec cried, falling even further into Magnus’ chest. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus sniffled, “something. We’ll do something,”

“What?” Alec asked softly. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus replied, “I wish I could come up with something but...I’m just glad you’re okay,” 

“He’s gonna kill you one day,” Alec said, “he’s gonna kill you and rape me. He’s just playing with us until he decides it’s the right moment,”

“We just have to start playing back,” Magnus replied. 

“Like that went so well for us today,” Alec scoffed.

“We can do this, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, kissing the top of Alec’s head, “we have to,”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry to leave y'all with this cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! I hope it won't take me as long to finish the next fic as long as it did to finish this one. In the meantime, I've been posting a lot of one shot based off a list of prompts, so if you're interested in that go subscribe to that series or to me. Again, thanks so much for reading and I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
